Talk:National Aeronautics and Space Administration
Real life info? Are we sure we need to have all of that real-life information included in the timeline? It seems to me that a much more general overview would be sufficient. -- Dan Carlson 20:17, 28 May 2004 (CEST) :Though i can understand your opinion, i think the amount of RL info is not too much for memory alpha, especially as numerous star trek episodes are refering to the cornerstones of Human space flight from time to time. (apollo 11 is mentioned, pioneer 10 is even depicted, the shuttle enterprise is crucial for the development of the name "enterprise"...) --BlueMars 20:23, May 28, 2004 (CEST) :However, thank you for not simply dleting my contributions, like User:DarkHorizon would have done it... --BlueMars 20:36, May 28, 2004 (CEST) :Thank you for your contribution Buran, but as you can read at the top of this talkpage, we already have discussed, whether this much real-life inforamtion is needed for a star trek website. a much more general overview would have been sufficient.i won't do any harm to your work, but please reconsider your approach to writing articles about real life subjects/events (Enterprise (OV-101), NASA). Thnaks... --BlueMars 16:51, Jun 1, 2004 (CEST) ::Took the axe through the this page. ::This is a STAR TREK database ::All this RL-stuff doesn't belong here ::The only exceptions are Sputnik, Pioneer and the Voyager ::They were actually used and/or seen ::(User: 81.206.223.145) 15:08, Jun 9, 2004 NASA's Logo As depicted on the main page. Looks sort of like the Enterprise-era Starfleet logo, doesn't it ? Alex Peckover 06:44, 16 May 2005 (UTC) :It does. I presume the intention was to show how the modern Nasa logo evolved into the Kirk-era Starfleet logo. However, it's worth noting that the modern-day Russian Space Agency (Roscosmos) has a logo which looks almost exactly like the UFP Starfleet logo. All four mentioned are asymetrical arrowheads. Any idea who's actually copying whom? Spatula 10:30, 12 March 2006 (UTC) NASA Patches from "First Flight", please help identify them Patches for several NASA missions are visible in the 602 Club in . Most of them are still recognizable, though only seen from afar. So, should we include those vessels, space agencies etc here on Memory-Alpha? Here's a screenshot of the patches seen behind the bar. I managed to identify most of them, but can't identify some. Maybe we can identify the missing ones together! Here's the screenshot Some helful links: http://militarybest.com/patches-nasa.html http://www.abemblem.com/nasa.php http://www.hq.nasa.gov/office/pao/History/mission_patches.html :I haven't put too much effort into this yet, but before I begin, there are two things I should point out for anyone else who tries this. First, they may well have included a couple of fictional missions, just to make up for over 150 years of spaceflight that hasn't happened yet. Secondly, some missions didn't have patches (such as the Project Mercury flights), but for various reasons people have made them up anyway. So depending on how these patches were produced, it may not be possible to identify them all, even if we can get a clearer screen cap to work from. Spatula 10:36, 12 March 2006 (UTC) ::I really don't think we should create individual articles for NASA missions just because a mission patch was barely visible in some scene. Not for "canon" issues, but for "relevancy" issues. If there are recognizable mission patches, that would make a good addition for this article, however. -- Cid Highwind 12:21, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :::I assumed that was a given. However, I think this information would be better placed in the 602 article than the Nasa one. Presumably the two are linked anyway? Spatula 20:49, 12 March 2006 (UTC) Latrelle I think some mention of Mark Latrelle's patch should be made here, but I'm not sure of the how or where. Any ideas? Jaf 23:50, 5 June 2006 (UTC)Jaf Saturn V If was filmed in 1964, and the first Saturn V launched in 1967, how could an image of it be shown in the episode? See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saturn_v--GNDN 00:40, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :It isn't. The Saturn V was in design stage at that point. A design diagram is shown in the library computer. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:00, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Thank you for that. I looked around, but did not see that image. --GNDN 01:04, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, it is very hidden. It is only being used in USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) library computer. Someone needs to make a Saturn V article that uses it, so that one can find the image more easily using the search box. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:07, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :: It's actually an Atlas Agena launch and ascent of Ranger probe. --Alan 20:25, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Page move From Memory Alpha:Naming conventions: Use spelled-out phrases, not acronyms. The only exceptions to this rule would be subjects where the acronym is much more well-known than the original meaning, like NASA or LCARS. It should be moved back to NASA, or this exception should be removed.– Cleanse 05:20, 4 April 2008 (UTC)